


Midori

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: What if Akito had a twin sister? As all the zodiac pair up with their significant other who does Midori end up with? Does she end up with Kureno? Momiji? Or does she marry outside of the Sohma clan?





	1. Chapter 1

Their names are Akito and Midori, so known by the zodiacs as Mimi.

Mimi becomes a close friends with Tohru but has a problem finding the "right" person to be with as she watches everyone pair up with those that they "belong" with.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The four older zodiacs dreamt of their "God" but none of them expected Gods. One was raised as a boy the other was allowed to be raised as the girl she was allowed to be.

Midori was close to Kureno and he told her all his secrets.

The day his curse broke they were both with him. Midori was so excited for him and Akito freaked out.

Midori hugged him. "Congratulations Kureno, I hope all your dreams come true" she said squeezing his hand before leaving

'He'll never know how much I love him or will always love him' she thought to herself

"Don't ever leave me!" Akito begged him.

"Never Akito" he promised.

"Don't you dare fall in love with Midori either...she doesn't deserve any of MY zodiacs for herself, she's too easy on you all"

"She loves us all equally Akito" he told her.

"NO!! NEVER!!" she screamed at him

He hugged her close. "I won't ever leave you" he promised

As Midori walked back to her room she passed Hatori.

"Mimi, are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm fine...no one needs to worry about me Hari" she said not looking at him.

"If you need to talk" he said

"Yeah, thanks"

She went into her room and laid face down on the bed. 'Stupid Akito...' she thought as she fell asleep.

By morning she was in her window crying, she rarely sat in the window unlike Akito who was always in the window.

Every so often Shigure would go see Mimi and talk with her.

"Gure...why doesn't anyone like me?" she asked.

"Oh Mimi, you are wrong, we all like you very much, you're the butter to Akito's bread" he told her.

"Great...food reference...I'm crap compared to her, thanks 'Gure" she said getting up to go to the kitchen

"You are making to much out of this" he said out loud. "Someone, one day will be the perfect person for you"


	2. Mimi and Kyo hates Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi is one of Kyo's dearest and truest friends, so why does she leave the estate?

As they grew up the rest of the zodiacs came to be. Midori formed a solid friendship with Kyo and would stay with him during Christmas and New Year's as Akito never wanted her or him around.

Kureno not being part of the zodiac would sit with them and play cards and talk. Midori would make some food for the three of them.

The year before Tohru joined the crew Midori made some food for her and Kyo and they sat and talked.

"Why do you do this Mimi? I don't care for you to be here with me" he said.

"I know, but like you, Akito won't let me join the others for this celebration...I'm here as a friend, it's not like I want to date you or anything" she said giving him some food

"No, cause you like Kureno" he said

"She may like me Kyo, but she is the one that keeps you company at this time every year, she is a good friend to you"

"Whatever, it's not like I asked her to do this, she does this all on her own, I don't ask her"

"I'm sorry for caring...." she said getting up and left

"Kyo really...she's doing nothing to hurt you, she's being nice...she's alone too, Akito won't let her join the rest of the zodiacs"

"Not my problem" he said as he ate

Kureno ate too. "I'll give her this, whomever she ends up with will enjoy her cooking, she's getting better everyday"

"Yeah it's alright" Kyo said not wanting to admit he was right

"Would you ever date Mimi?" Kureno asked

"No, she's not my type"

"What is your type Kyo? Has she not supported you through everything?"

"Well yes, but she's never seen my true form and I don't wish for her to see it, when the right girl comes along that can handle it then I can say she's the one for me, I don't think Mimi is, I think she would run away and never look at me the same again, our friendship would be broken" he said looking down. "She's more like a sister than a lover"

"I agree, I see her as a little sister, I know she loves me but I can't love her the same way...she is trying so hard to have something that most of us have already that is love...I don't have it, neither does Hatori, or Ayame or Shigure but one day we all will, Kagura loves you Kyo"

"I don't love that loud mouth, she's my friend out of pity I think...Mimi...Mimi is different, genuine...she truly wants to see everyone happy"

Midori sat in her room crying. "Damn it...I shouldn't be crying, Akito would call me a crybaby if she saw me like this...how is it she can command everyone do what she wants and they do it no questions asked, but if I offer to help or do things for them she run off scared? Maybe I'm just not meant to be here anymore...would anyone truly miss me if I killed myself? I would be on Hatori's watch list, no member would let me out of their sight..." she said to herself out loud.

She left the estate and just walked around not really caring what happened to her. Midori knew no one would miss her on such a big night.

Hours later as the party calmed down Kureno went to check on Midori and to talk to her.

Akito found Kureno. "She's gone, good riddance to her, she's such a softie and a pain"

"She's your twin sister, how could you not care Akito? She could be cold and lonely, or even hurt, maybe dead"

She shrugged. "She brought this upon herself, we're fine here without her here" she said walking away.

Shigure came up behind him. "Is everything alright?"

"No...Mimi is gone I don't know where she is, she wouldn't normally do this"

"You're the only that can sneak out of here...here are my house keys just in case she went there, I don't know how she would get in" he said.

Kureno nodded and snuck out to find Mimi. 'Please please be alright' he thought.

He ran everywhere he could think of to find her and finally went back towards Shigure's when he found her. "Mimi!! Mimi!!" he called running to her

She was laying on the ground shivering. "K-Kure-" she said falling asleep

He picked her up and took her back to the estate where he found Hatori ready to turn in for the night. "Hatori..."

He looked at her. "She needs to go to Sohma General...I don't have what she needs here to warm her up" he said looking at her and feeling bad for her.

Kureno nodded and left with her again and didn't look back.

Akito was pissed watching him with her. 'He cares for her more than me! HE promised he would never leave me!!!' she thought to herself

Kureno made it to Sohma General and walked into the ER. "She needs help...her name is Midori Sohma, she lives at the Sohma estate, she went for a walk and never came home...help her" he said handing her to the doctor. "You can call Dr. Hatori Sohma for her progress"

He then gave them the number and left to tell Hatori what was going on


	3. Enter Tohru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after New Year's Mimi is living with Shigure and now Tohru is living with them. Mimi is not taking it well, but will adapt to it, she can sense she is nicer than Akito, but as she is one of two gods...she knows it will be fine, but she is unsure about Akito

Midori stayed until after the holidays where she then stayed with Shigure.

Shigure watched her as she cleaned house and cooked for the two of them. "Mimi...are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I don't want to talk about the holidays" she said softly handing him his food.

"You need to eat, you're going to be too skinny"

"I'm not hungry, just leave me alone 'Gure...not that anyone cares about me" she said going to her room

He ate then left her a note that he was going to see Yuki and bring him back.

It would be hours before she bothered to read the note

Before she came down Shigure and Yuki were there already.

"Oh Yuki-chan...welcome" she said bowing

"Mimi...are you okay?" he asked going to her.

"Yes, I'm fine, are you hungry?"

"Starved, will you eat with me?"

"Yes, I will" she said going to the kitchen to cook

"Maybe with you here Yuki, she'll be more willingly to look after herself" he whispered to Yuki

He nodded. "Is she really okay?" he whispered.

"She's upset, she feels like she has no one to talk too"

Midori came in with the food for her and Yuki. "Here you are, I hope you like it...I cook for Shigure, he likes it, I cooked for Kyo during the holidays and Kureno...I should call him" she said as she stood up.

"Sit down" Shigure and Yuki said together

She sat back down and started to eat with Yuki

Shigure went into his office to start writing

They sat eating and talking. "Mimi...what happened that night?" he asked.

"Kyo upset me, Akito hates me...I'm tried to get along with everyone but I feel like no one likes me...I try so hard to get along...Akito has never liked me...Akito is two minutes older than me...I swear I could be a good God...but I can't do this because I feel like I have no support...I do have a crush on a few of the zodiacs but I know nothing will come from it" she said.

"Do you feel better now that you have talked to someone?"

"No, not really"

Shigure came out of his office. "Yuki, how about we go out to dinner tonight, the three of us"

"No, thank you...I'm not ready to go out in public, you two can go..I'll cook for myself and I'll go to bed early" she said.

Shigure sighed and pulled her to him and hugged her and transformed.

She was still hugging him and fell asleep where she sat. 

Yuki laid her down and covered her as Shigure and Yuki left for a while.

As they were walking Tohru was coming back from work and headed towards her tent.

On their way back they saw her and Shigure started to laugh

By the time they got home Mimi was in bed sleeping

Yuki was talking to Tohru as Shigure continued to laugh

Tohru told them her story and Shigure invited her to stay 

"Shigure, what about Mimi?" Yuki asked

"She'll be fine, she won't mind if Tohru stays here, they'll share a room, Mimi has a small bed, it won't be that bad" Shigure said

"Who's Mimi?" Tohru asked

"Well..it's hard to explain, let's get you to bed since you have a fever"

"But mom...her picture..."

"Don't worry about it, we'll get it for you" Shigure said

They took her to Midori's room and let her sleep in a sleeping bag.

Yuki took off to get Tohru's mom's picture.

The next morning Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

Midori came down to find her in the kitchen. "Hello, who are you?" she asked

"Oh! Good morning, I'm Tohru Honda...Yuki and Shigure invited me to stay here"

"Mmm, excuse me" she said going to find Shigure.

"Oh 'Gure...we need to talk" she said

He looked behind him. "Oh.. Mimi..." he said laughing a bit.

She walked up behind him and choked him as she hugged him.

He transformed as Tohru walked in. 

She freaked as Yuki came in. "He's a dog!!"

Kyo jumped through the ceiling and landed on Mimi both boys transformed.

Tohru freaked out and Mimi laughed and hugged Kyo before putting him down and walked away

After a few minutes they changed back as Mimi came in with tea and breakfast. "Time to eat, you too Tohru" she said serving the food.

"Y-yes, right" she stuttered.


	4. Talking to Kyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori and Kyo talked about life and Akito. Midori is still worried that no one like her or will love her.

"Mmm, so, Tohru...I didn't hear you come in last night" Mimi said.

"Are you Mimi? The one Shigure and Yuki talked about last night?"

"Well boys, you know my twin won't be happy that she's here and she knows your secret, I don't mind if she stays, but Akito may not be so forgiving, and yes, I am" she said.

"But until you know me, call me Midori, as of right now all the zodiacs can call me Mimi, Yuki...you should get ready for school" she said

"Right, I will" he said

"SCHOOL?! I'm going to be late!!" Tohru cried out

"Like that? With a dirty uniform?" Midori asked.

"Mmm that means Kyo is going to have to go too school too"

"WHAT?! No way Mimi!! I'm not going to school with that stupid rat"

"Oh Kyo...don't make me transform you, you've been gone long enough...I know you and Yuki have a thing for hating one another but get some friends while hating each other..I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you Kyo, heavens know I'm not your type" she said getting up to walk away. "I'm going to the store, I need your key Shigure"

He gave it to her and she left.

"Miss Honda, you can't tell anyone our secret, you're memory will be erased" Yuki said

"I won't tell anyone" she promised. "But we should go to school"

Yuki nodded and walked with her.

Shigure walked to the main estate to talk to Akito

Kyo and Midori sat talking while everyone was at school. "I'm glad you're my friend Kyo...I would never do anything to betray you, you know that right? I don't really care if you don't like me like me, I'd just be happy if you gave me some sort of grunt of actually liking me" she said

"Whatever...do you realize Mimi that you are the only person that I have been friends with since we were kids...one that hasn't made fun of me. I haven't showed you all of me because I'm afraid you would hate me" he said

"I doubt it, I don't think I could hate you" she said

"Well...I don't think I can Mimi...I don't want you to run off scared from me"

"Kyo...will we or can we stay friends? I really do like being your friend" she said

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't tell Kagura where I'm at"

"Well I haven't been home since Kureno found me out in the snow durning Christmas...."

"That's where you went off to...I got worried, but I knew I couldn't come after you, Akito..."

"Don't bring up that name to me...she hates me almost as much as she hates the zodiac..." she said

"Alright, well..we'll be friends forever" he said.

"Kyo, I hope you find the one that is supposed to be for you okay? Even if it is Tohru" she told him

"Are you sure? I mean you're pretty cute" he said

She blushed. "Really you think so? I hope I can find someone for me...you weren't wrong, I do like Kureno"

"I don't think he likes you, or he'll just be super nice to you..." he told her

"I know..." she said softly. 

She started dinner for them all as they continued to talk. "Kyo...do you think 'Gure would have a problem with me working to earn some money? I know I'm not pretty like some girls...but I do hope one day I can find the right one"

He nodded. "Yeah it wouldn't hurt if you did help him out, he doesn't look at you like a high school girl though that's what you would be...he just looks at you like a God...at least you are a sweet God...one that's not a bitch" he said

"Yeah..." she said looking away. 

Everyone came home and she was cooking ignoring everyone, her feelings were hurt and she didn't know how to show them to everyone, she just kept quiet and cooked dinner before running the water for baths.

'Will anyone ever like me? Will I get that one that loves me for me?' she thought to herself.


	5. Sorry, Mimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kureno gets to see Arisa for the first time and tells Midori he doesn't love her more than a sister. How will she take the news?

Over the next several weeks Kyo went to school, Midori got a job that helped Shigure pay for food and anything the boys destroyed.

She often thought about going to see her sister but decided against it, but she did go see Hatori when she wasn't feeling well.

Midori took a job at the local grocery store so she could earn her keep in the house.

One day at work there was a girl that started working with her name Arisa Uotoni, they got along well. Arisa talked about Tohru a lot but Midori never said a thing about knowing her.

"She sounds like a great girl, very kind and sweet" Midori said.

"Tohru? Yeah and the biggest klutz you'll ever meet" Arisa laughed

'And very spacy' Midori thought to herself. "It was nice to meet you Arisa...I have to go now my shift is over"

"Yeah see ya Midori, if you do meet Tohru tell her Uo says hi"

"Sure, bye" she said bowing

Unbeknowst to her Kureno was waiting outside and as soon as she walked out he hugged her. "Hey Mimi-chan, let's go for ice cream"

She squeaked then relaxed. "Hey Kuro, you mean sis let you out?" she asked

He laughed. "Yeah no...I snuck out, it's been a while since I've seen you and I wanted to check in on you" he said.

Arisa looked out and saw Kureno. 'Oh man is he gorgeous, I wonder how he knows Midori, I hope she can introduce me to him' she thought to herself

As they started to walk off he looked and saw Arisa and smiled at her before catching up to Midori.

"Hey Mimi, who's the blonde in the store?" he asked.

"Blonde..? Oh! Her name is Arisa Uotoni, she is a co-worker of mine" Midori said. "She goes to school with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru"

"How's living with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo?" he asked

"It's fine, Kyo and Yuki fight, but it's not like they always fought, Tohru lives there now as well so my duties are pretty much null and void, so I took a job so Shigure would have money for food and money for when the house gets destroyed...he got Tohru a big bed...I'm afraid if Uotoni came over she would know I knew Tohru and that I lied about knowing her...I've almost got enough saved to move out on my own...maybe I'll build me a house on Sohma property...give it to sissy so she has more money" she said as they went into the ice cream parlor.

"You really care what your sister thinks of you don't you? You shouldn't neither should the rest of the zodiac..." he said as they ordered their ice creams

"I know...it just makes me wonder how much different life would be for you all if I had been born first...would I be the same as Akito? Or would I still be me...Kureno...Kyo said something during the holidays that got me thinking" 

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked sitting down.

"Well..I'm not going to lie cause I haven't lied to you yet...I like you like you, hell I even love you...I know you don't see me that way, none of you older zodiacs do...I know you swore to protect the both of us and to never leave sissy's side..." she said 

"Oh Midori...I'm sorry I don't love you like that...I never will love you like that...I will continue to protect you and Akito with everything I have and everything I am...I hope you find someone that's for you" he said softly.

"I-I have to go...thank you for the ice cream" she said leaving it on the table and running out and back to Shigure's where she found herself in her shared room crying. "I'm a fool" she said to herself out loud.

The three boys watched her run upstairs crying. 

"I wonder what happened to upset Mimi" Yuki said

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyo asked

"This has Kureno written all over it" Shigure said

"Kureno made her cry? Why?"

Kyo sighed. "Damn rat you really are clueless aren't you? She's in love with Kureno...but he doesn't love her the way she loves him, he told her the truth, she couldn't handle it"

"It's not that she couldn't handle it, she knew all along that he didn't love her, but hearing the words out loud has a whole different effect on a person...knowing he doesn't love her, and hearing that he doesn't love her....it's hearing it that made her upset, confirming what she didn't want to believe" Shigure said. "We'll give her time to collect herself, we'll order out tonight so she or Tohru doesn't have to cook"

Both boys nodded and Yuki sighed knowing what Shigure and Kyo said was true, they all loved Mimi for she was kind and gentle, nothing like Akito, but none of them were in love with her.

Most of the zodiac, especially the older ones, except Kureno saw her as a sister. Kureno saw her for what she was, second string to Akito, but a young lady that has grown into who she was becoming. 

She was become a strong independant woman that would break hearts, and Kureno knew she had no idea of this new "power" that she was learning.


	6. Doing what she wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi is frustrated with the family and decided to move out. Will she get together with Kureno?

Tohru had the idea of her friends staying the night.

Shigure agreed to it, Kyo and Yuki were leary about it. "You'll have to ask Mimi...I believe she works with your friend...I don't think she wants her to know she lives here"

"I think Mimi is moving out...." Yuki said

"Is she really ? That's to bad" Shigure said

Midori was checking out places as they were talking. She didn't have much a bed and clothes.

She rented a truck for her bed.

When she came in Tohru met her at the door. "Midori..can my friends stay the night? Please?"

"Tohru, I don't care I came for my stuff...the kitchen is your...'Gure thank you for letting me stay...I have a place of my own now...no one has to tip toe around me or worry about my feelings..." she said collecting her stuff.

Kyo stood in front of her. "Mimi..." he said

"Kyo don't...just let me do this..." she said. "I'm not your true God...why would any of you like me? WHy would you want to date me? Just leave me be..." she sasid giving Shigure his key back. "Good-bye"

Tohru started to panic.

"Miss Honda there is nothing you can do for her...this is her decision her life...she's right, she's not our true God...Akito is..." Yuki said

"Is it because of Uo?" she asked

"Does she work with Midori?" Shigure asked

"Yes, she does"

"Then yes, this had to do partly with her, but it's not the biggest problem she has right now..." Shigure said. "So yes...they can stay the night"

That night after she set up what little she had she in in the dark crying

Kureno called her that night and she ignored the call and laid down, and fell into a fitful sleep.


	7. losing her virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori moved out of Shigure's and into her own place. Kureno knew she left and found her apartment and that night took her virginity.

The next morning found Midori at work early.

As the three of them headed to school they stopped by the store and Tohru gave her some food.

"I don't want it thanks" she said walking away

Tohru left the store hurt and confused

"What's wrong Tohru?" Kyo asked

"Midori didn't want the food...I don't know why"

"Mimi doesn't take chairty...it was a fight to get her to stay with Shigure as long as she did..." Yuki said. "Come on, we'll be late"

They walked to school with Tohru deep in thought.

By the time they went to lunch, Midori was off work and got groceries and dishes for the apartment.

As she started dinner Kureno came by and knocked on the door.

She turned off the stove and answered the door, looking very surprised. "Kuro..."

He pushed her in the house gently and kissed her

She kissed him back and closed the door, locking it.

He picked her up and took her to her room. This would be the "only" time he would have her...He was going to get her pregnant so she always had something of him.

She didn't question anything and went along with it

He undressed her and himself, kissing her more.

"This will hurt" he said slamming into her hard and fast

She cried out in pain but held onto him as took her innocence.

They went at it for hours before he showered and left.

She laid there happy and content. Midori got the one thing she wanted from him.

He texted her as soon as he got to his room. "What I did was a one time only, deal, don't ask me to do it again"

"Okay, thank you for doing that...it meant a lot to me Kureno" she texted back

He deleted the message and fell asleep and he dreamt of Midori the way she felt in his arms, around him they way kisses tasted, by morning he went to see her again, h e was roughter with her this time around.

"Oh...Kureno..." she moaned out as she climbed on top of him as she bounced. 

A few hours later found them eating and talking before having more fun. 

She knew in her heart of hearts she wanted him like this forever but also knew it wouldn't happen.

He kissed her again. "This can't happen again Mimi..." he said softly

"I know..Kureno...if I do get pregnant...you don't have to worry, I won't bother you for anything...I will love it for both of us...have Hatori wipe your memories of me...forget me...please, I will live with the hurt of not being with you, I love you and I want you happy" she said.

"Are you certain? This is what you desire?" he asked

"What I want and desire are two different things. I won't be able to have you which is what I want and desire...yes, I am certain Kuro" she said kissing him one last time. "Thank you for letting me be your first, I enjoyed myself...I wish I could keep you here with me" she said closing and locking the door before sliding down to the ground to cry.

Kureno went home and found Hatori and told him what happened.

"Are you sure about this? Absolutely sure" he asked

"Yes...wipe my memories of Mimi...I will no longer know her and she will suffer, not me..." he said

Hatori nodded and did as he asked, he then texted Midori. "It is done....Kureno no longer remembers you...thank you for taking on the burden of remembering all the hurt and pain"

"Sure...I won't bother anyone, don't worry" she promised

She deleted Kureno's number and went to lay down to cry more, in the bed that smelled like him.

Midori prayed to God his child and fell asleep with tears in her eyes.


	8. Focusing on baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori found out she's pregnant with Kureno's baby, only he doesn't know that she's pregnant

Four months later she was at her doctor's appointment, seeing the baby and hearing the heartbeat.

"Congratulations Miss Sohma, you're having a boy" the doctor said

"A boy...that's great" she said smiling. 'Oh Kuro...I wish you knew this baby'

She cleaned up and left to go to work.

Midori informed her manager she could no longer lift heavy things.

Her and Arisa talked. Well Arisa talked about Kureno and told her they were dating and it hurt hearing it.

"That's great Arisa, really...excuse me" she said

She ran to the bathroom and cried

WHen she came out she literally bumped into him. "I'm so sorry!" she said looking up to the father of her child.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yes, you must be Kureno...Arisa talks about you a lot"

"Yes, I am...what is your name?"

"Dori...my name is Dori" she said as she walked off

Arisa saw him and kissed him. "Perfect time"

"Is your co-worker pregnant? Who's the father?"

"I don't know...she won't say who it is"

The manager saw what happened and sent Midor home where Yuki was waiting for her.

"Yuki...come in..." she said

"What's going on Mimi...you haven't come to see us in a while"

"Yuki don't..." she said. "I don't want to discuss my life with you...go back to 'Gure's...."

"He's the one that sent me here, he wanted me to check in on you"

Before long Kyo came looking for Yuki and Tohru's request.

Yuki was trying to get Midori to talk to him but she wasn't budging

She saw Kyo and pushed Yuki outside and slammed the door shut.

"There you are...Tohru is worried about you, you sh ould come home...leave her alone..whatever it is, she isn't sharing with anyone" he said as they headed home.

Yuki sighed. "I've never seen her like this..." Yuki said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked

"She's always been quiet..why is making her act like this?"

"I'm going to bet it's got something to do with Kureno" Kyo said as they walked in.

"Is she okay? Did she talk to you? Was she happy to see you?" Shigure asked

"Yes, no and no" Yuki said

"Leave her alone, it's obvious it's not for us to know or she would have said something by now" Kyo said

The next morning Midori found a job that didn't have Kureno's memory attached to it, she then quit the grocery store

She went shopping for her son and smiled as she picked up things for him.

When she got home she filled out book. "I shall name you Nobuyuki, Nobu for short" she said. "I love you my little one"

When she fell asleep that night she smiled about Nobu and how soon she would meet him.


	9. having the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori had her baby boy and wishes Kureno could see him but knows she had enough love going through her for 2.

Five months later she was at Sohma General giving birth to Nobu.

Once he was born, she had fallen asleep and they called Hatori

"Dr. Sohma...this is Dr. Tanka from Sohma Gen...Midori has had a baby boy, but she refuses to tell us who the father is"

"Because the father doesn't know, there for the baby won't know who their father is" he said

They made up the birth certificate with Nobu's name, mom's name and date of birth

A few days later the two of them left the hospital and went home

When they arrived home she noticed it was filled with balloons and gifts from his shop.

"Mimi, congrats on your baby! Tohru told us! Ayame"

"I'm going to strangle her..."

She took Nobu in the house and sat on the couch. "Little boy..you are the best thing your father gave me, you will never know him...just me" she said

He looked up at her as he started to fuss for food.

"Okay baby...here you go, warmed, just the way you like it..."

As he nursed she dozed off.

She woke to her phone ringing, she looked at it and saw Hatori's number and answered it. "Hari-kun, how are you?"

"Fine, permission to come see you with one other?"

"Who?"

"Momiji"

"Sure, you two can come over" she said

An hour later they came over and Hatori knocked.

She was holding Nobu as she let them in.

"Can I hold him? It is a him right?"

"Yes to both Momiji" She said handing him Nobu.

"What's his name?" he asked

"Nobuyuki, Hari can I talk to you?"

He led her to the kitchen.

"Keep Ayame out of my house and tell Tohru to keep quie...Kuro is not to know...no pictures at all"

"Alright...how are you?"

"Good, tired...this is my reminder of Kuro...I want you all happy...I will make my own happiness...do not worry about me...how is sister?"

"Fine...since you moved out she doesn't ask about you, no one is allowed to talk about you"

"So...? She didn't allow anyone to really talk to me anyways, so why does this make any different"

They went into the living room and sat down.

"He is beautiful" Momiji said

"Thanks, his pretty great, best part is no curse" she said

Momiji handed him to Hatori, who looked him over.

"You didn't take pictures did you?" she asked.

"Ya..to show everyone at the estate, Tohru, Shii-chan, Kyo, Yuki...why?"

"Erase them...on one is allowed to have pictures, especially Tohru"

"But Mimi..." he said

"Please Momiji..." she said

He nodded and deleted them. "There, gone"

"Thank you" she said

Hatori had taken one to add her file.

"Hari..."

"It's for your file, it will be erased once I lock away your file" he promised

"Do you know Kureno is getting married to Tohru's friend!!!" Momiji said.

She forced a smile, even though her heart hurt. "That's great" she said

"Time to go" Hatori said.

"Aww...but Hari..."

"Tell you what, bring Haru over to see Nobu" she said to Momiji

"Yes ma'am! Soon I promise" he said

"All but two of us has had their curse broken" he said

"Momiji, come here please" she said

He went to hug her and she hugged him back and he didn't transform.

"I'm so happy for you, Momiji...Hari, it will be soon enough"

He nodded and they left.

Midori took Nobu to her room. "This is our room until you get bigger"

He was snoring away.

She looked out the windo. "Kuro, I wish you could meet him, he looks like you, he's beautiful" she said softly.


	10. Who's the boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kureno sees Midori with a little boy that looks like him three years after Hatori erased his memories, will he accept he has a child or will he walk away for good?

Three years have passed and everyone has their someone except Momiji, Midori, and Kagura.

Kyo has Tohru. Kureno has Arisa, against Midori's wish. Yuki has Machi. Hatori has Mayu. Shigure has Akito. Ritsu has Mitsuru (Mii). Ayame has Mine. Haru has Rin and Hiro has Kisa.

Midori took Nobu out to eat at the ice cream parlor. She had the strawberry while he had the chocolate vanilla twist

While they were eating Kureno and Arisa walk in with their two year old daughter.

"Hey! Midori! How are ya?!" Arisa asked her.

"Fine, come on Nobu, we'll take the treat home" she said invading his personal space.

"Oh...hello Dori" Kureno said as Arisa took the little girl to the bathroom

'Kureno...please let me go...' she thought. "Hello Kureno...how have you been?"

"Fine thanks, who's this?" he asked

"I have to go, come on baby" she said leading him out

Nobu followed her happily

Arisa came back with their daughter. "Who's the little boy?"

"I don't know, she left quickly" he told her

She took him to a park to finish his treat

Momiji saw them and came over. "Mimi hi, hello Nobu"

"Hi Miji!! I saw a man that looks like me!!"

"Kureno saw him?!"

"Yes, he did...I took him as quick as I could"

"Mimi...can we go back to your place?"

"Sure, come on bub" she said

"Aww!! I wanna pway!"

"We have air conditioning at home"

"Otay!!" he said happily as he was a sticky mess

They walked back to the house as Kureno and his family showed up to the park.

They got in the house and Momiji checked his phone. "Really? You won't let me talk to her"

"Kureno, don't you think there is a reason she doesn't want to you to know?"

He sighed. "But he looked like me...did her and I have a thing? I can't remember if we did or not..."

"You would have to talk to her..."

He sighed "Arisa...I'm going to go find Dori and talk to her about the child"

"Is that a good idea? There must be a good reason for her not telling you"

"I'll talk to Hatori first then her..." he said

"Da, no go..." the little girl said

"Daddy will be back princess, I promise"

She nodded. "Otay..."

He kissed Arisa and left to see Hatori

"Hari, we need to talk" he said

"If it's about a certain girl, you have to ask her yourself" he said

"She was our other god right?"

"Yes...why?"

"I know her, but I don't know who she is related to?"

"Akito...she is Akito's twins sister"

"Arisa introduced me to her...she told me to call her Dori, but that doesn't feel right to me...wasn't it like Midori or something"

"Or something...look, I can't tell you....I was sworn not to.." he said

"Are you telling me I have to go ask her?"

"Yes, I can go with you, if Mayu doesn't mine"

"Go, have fun" she said.

They leave and go to Midori's place.

Once there little bits and pieces stood out to him.

The mailbox said Sohma, M on it

"Sohma..M..she has a nickname that started with M...I think"

Hatori knocked on the door and Momiji answered it. "Hari...Kureno..."

Midori came back from washing Nobu's face. "Kuro.." she said softly

"He needs to talk to you Midori..." Hatori said

"Okay..." she said. "Bub...mommy needs to talk to this man...please listen to Hari and Miji"

"Otay mama..." he said hugging her.

"Ooh good hugs" she said standing up. "Follow me" she said.

He followed her into her room. Flashes came back to him here and there.

"What is that little boy and why does he look like me?" he asked.

She had no choice but to tell him the truth about their son.


	11. I still love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori's feelings for Kureno hasn't changed, she asked Hatori to erase his memories again but Kureno wanted to keep his memories this time around

She took a deep breath. "Kureno, I asked Hatori to erase your memories for a reason...I'm Akito's sister Midori, or Mimi as everyone calls me. That little boy out there is your son, that I had from our two nights of passion....I was avoiding you so you never knew...I won't be in Tokyo much longer...I am taking Nobuyuki and leaving Tokyo...you're not on his birth certificate...I love you, I always have but you're married to a blonde bombshell...I have been trying to find a guy but can't...my only choice is Momiji or stay single" she said finally taking a breath.

"That's why he did it..to protect me from you...was the child worth it?"

"Yes, he is"

"So he's mine...I wish you hadn't erased my memories..."

"I wish you hadn't broke my heart..." she said.

"I'll help you"

"Don't want it..there is a reason I didn't want to run into you...why I didn't want you to see him...what we made...just let me be...let us be...I swore I would never ask you for help...I don't want or need it...please go and be happy Kureno...go be happy with Arisa and your family, leave Nobu and I alone"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Very..just because I can't have you doesn't mean Arisa shouldn't be happy" she said

Kureno left the room and she cried.

Nobu went to give her a hug. "It otay mama"

She hugged him back. "Thank you baby, we're going bye-bye very soon okay?"

"We come back?" he asked. "See Miji?"

"One day we will" she promised

"Miji no come?"

"No, Miji no come"

"Otay.." he said sadly

Hatori came in the room as Nobu came out. "Are you really leaving Mimi?"

"Yes, we need...I need to do this" she said.

"it's because of Kureno?"

"Yes...please don't talk me out of it..."

"We're going to miss you" he said

"Yeah..take him and leave please, I don't want to have him again, I don't want him to cheat on Arisa...please..."

He squeezed her shoulder and left with Kureno. "This is why I erased your memories, so you could be happy...she did it for you"

"Yes, I see that...Hatori...is it wrong to love two women at once? I am very much in love with Arisa but now Mimi...she's a natural mother...I want to be with her too"

"She's not going to let you...she wants you happy that's why she had me erase your memories" he told him

Kureno sighed. "Can you do it again? Erase them of Mimi? And of my son?"

"Yes, I can do that, but are you sure?"

"Can you wait until I tell Arisa the truth?"

"No...because then I would have to do the same to her" he said

"I will tell her to talk to Mimi if she wants to know" Kureno said

Hatori sighed. "You are not making this easy, after I wipe your memory again, I will have her talk to Midori again"

"Wait..no, don't, I'll just lie to Arisa...I don't want to forget Mimi, not again, I want to remember my son"

They went in the house and Arisa asked about the son and Hatori explained that she would have to ask Midori herself.


	12. Good bye Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori and Nobu move to Kyoto as to get away from Kureno and the rest of the Sohma clan, will they be okay? Or will she give up and go back to Tokyo

Two weeks later Midori and Nobu left Tokyo and went to Kyoto.

Momiji stayed in town and Arisa couldn't find her.

Midori called and checkin in with Hatori letting him know where she was.

"Are you coming home?"

"As long as Kureno is in Tokyo...no, Akito doesn't care that she has a nephew and if she has kids I don't care"

"What about Momiji?"

"Hari...I don't want to have my heart broken or break his...I'll call you again soon" she said hanging up before he could say anything

Midori had their rooms and kitchen set up

The day after she got there she found a daycare for Nobu and a job for herself.

"Mama...I miss Miji" Nobu said

"I know...we are going to live here because mama can't do the hurt thing anymore"

"Otay...can Miji come for Christmas?"

"We'll see" she said

"Otay mama" Nobu said

Midori cooked dinner and got Nobu ready for bed

Once he was asleep she cleaned the kitchen and put things away.

Momiji called her.

She looked at her phone and sighed before answering. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Mimi!! How are you? Are you settled in? I miss you guys"

"Hello Momiji, I'm fine, almost...how are you?"

"I'm fine..there is a reason I called"

"If it's about Kureno I don't care..and as for us...I don't know yet"

He was quiet as she answered what he was going to ask. "I want to make sure you are care for" he said

"Thank you for that...please let me work things out here first...I'll call you" she said hanging up before could speak.

She was getting good at this, hanging up on people before they could answer her

She went to bed but didn't sleep that night as she dreamt of Kureno.


End file.
